Version History
This is the development log of Incredibots. We will fix the copy and paste later. Version 1.06 ' --------------- - fixed a bug that sometimes allowed saving of robots associated with replays Uploaded Mar. 9, 2009 '''Version 1.05 ' --------------- - added additional features for inappropriate reporting, to prevent false postives Uploaded Mar. 2, 2009 'Version 1.04 ' --------------- - fixed a rare bug that affected loading robots/replays Uploaded Feb. 25, 2009 'Version 1.03 ' --------------- - fixed an exploit that allowed copying of uncopyable robots Uploaded Jan. 28, 2009 'Version 1.02 ' --------------- - fixed a bug that was causing "An error has occurred" message when loading robots Uploaded Jan. 13, 2009 'Version 1.01 ' --------------- - made a couple tweaks to supporter vs non-supporter logins Uploaded Jan. 12, 2009 '''Version 1.00 --------------- - beta testing is over! Uploaded Jan. 9, 2009 Version 0.21 --------------- - allowed logging in to premium mode from incredibots.com - fixed bug involving mirroring sliding joints - fixed bug involving sliding joints, fixed joints, and fixating shapes Uploaded Jan. 8, 2009 Version 0.20 --------------- - fixed exploit that was allowing thrusters in challenges Uploaded Jan. 7, 2009 Version 0.19 --------------- - fixed bug that was allowing non-supporters to edit thrusters sometimes - fixed "auto-on" bug with thrusters Uploaded Jan. 6, 2009 Version 0.18 --------------- - fixed some minor bugs with mirroring thrusters and multi-selecting Uploaded Dec. 19, 2008 Version 0.17 --------------- - added IncrediBots Gold features: thrusters, resizing, and mirroring Uploaded Dec. 19, 2008 Version 0.16 ''' --------------- - database migration completed! Uploaded Dec. 15, 2008 '''Version 0.15 --------------- - switched over the database to the new server and fixed a couple issues caused by the switchover Uploaded Dec. 11, 2008 Version 0.14 --------------- - preparations for database migration Uploaded Dec. 5, 2008 Version 0.13 --------------- - (hopefully) fixed issue with scores of 999 being given sometimes Uploaded Nov. 28, 2008 Version 0.12 --------------- - fixed issue with game giving credit cost warning in tutorial levels Uploaded Nov. 27, 2008 Version 0.11 ''' --------------- - moved database code onto a new server, which should make it faster when saving and loading - made several small user interface tweaks Uploaded Nov. 26, 2008 '''Version 0.10 --------------- - added a "Prop" feature, which lets you save robots as props to be used as parts of other robots/replays - fixed bug with rating system that allowed bots to be rated multiple times Uploaded Nov. 20, 2008 Version 0.09 --------------- - added a rating system, so bots and replays can be rated, and sorted by rating - added a "featured" system, where moderators can feature a robot or replay, and added an option to filter out only featured robots and replays - fixed bug with sliding joints getting ordered in front when a robot was saved and then loaded - separated comments on robots, replays, and scores into 3 seperate forums Uploaded Nov. 19, 2008 Version 0.08 --------------- - (hopefully) fixed bug where right clicking would crash the browser sometimes - embed no longer uses iframes, and allows you to specify the width - added ability to change the colour of a group of objects - added a new filtering option, sort period, to the load GUI Uploaded Nov. 17, 2008 Version 0.07 --------------- - fixed bug with watching replays of certain tutorial levels - added method of reporting inappropriate content Uploaded Nov. 13, 2008 Version 0.06 --------------- First public beta release - fixed bug with high scores linking to wrong replays Uploaded Nov. 10, 2008 Version 0.05 --------------- - fixed some issues with dialogs sticking to screen and disabling input - changed the way replays are recorded and played back in an effort to improve stability. Because of this, old replays (0.04 or before) no longer work with the current version of the game (0.05). Now if you load an old replay, the game will automatically redirect you to an old version that can be used to view the replay. Uploaded Nov. 10, 2008 Version 0.04 --------------- - fixed bug with using pistons + fixed joints - fixed bug with login not being case sensitive Uploaded Nov. 7, 2008 Version 0.03 --------------- - made undo/redo apply to everything - adjusted the "starting box" so it's not in the ground - made clicking to cycle through objects work with joints and text - added "High Scores" button to main menu and improved High Scores GUI - made some changes to (hopefully) improve replay syncing Uploaded Nov. 6, 2008 Version 0.02 --------------- - Modified credit cost formulas - Made non-colliding parts collide with uneditable objects - Added a "lip" to the Dump challenge - Added 2 more balls to the target part of the Obstacle Course challenge and made it so the target must be hit with a ball Uploaded Nov. 3, 2008 Version 0.01 --------------- Initial beta version Uploaded Oct. 31, 2008 Category:Incredibots